Brought Together By Your Car
by The-Orthodox
Summary: AU- Kagome was hit by Inuyasha's car and Inuyasha couldn't care less. Now Kagome is in a lawsuit about it. The whole gang is there as well as Kikyo and Naraku. Fight scene and (maybe) fluff in coming chapters - InuKag
1. Incoming!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! *sees lawyers with shiny guns* Yeah, I have a stuffy of him, I call it Inuyasha...  
  
A/N: *Takes deep breath* I can do this *knees start to wobble, falls to the ground* e.e; Ow... Anyway, this is my first fanfic EVER! I may be the only one I know that will ever say this but... Flames welcome! But I only welcome it as constructive critism, but not as pointless complaining such as: "Update or I'll never read this again!" I mean who actually would want to read this crap?... Uhh story not crap. Story! *whispers* crap...  
  
Brought Together By Your Car (BTBYC) (A/N: Should I change the title?)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Incoming!  
  
A red ball of fluff darted from the safety of the sidewalk onto the road flooded with on coming traffic. While a young girl about 18 chased after him, calling his name.  
  
"Shippo!" She screamed. She was worried he might get hurt. She tried calling again "Shippo, come back here this instant!"  
  
When he didn't turn around to face her, she became disappointed.  
  
"Who am I trying to kid?" she heard herself mutter, "he doesn't think of me as a friend, let alone his mom".  
  
It reminded her of the day she adopted that hyperactive little child.  
  
~.~FLASHBACK~.~  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
"NO!" He screamed, as he tried to break free of the hold the nurse put him in, "I want to see my momma!". Adults and nurses crowded around, trying to calm the raging child. He didn't care if he was acting like a five year old when he was really seven; he just wanted to see his mom!  
  
He was enraged, how dare they keep his mother from him! He didn't even know what was wrong! He spotted this 'Kagome' person a couple meters away. And to add to his anger, this bimbo was claiming to be him mom!  
  
With one swift movement, he jumped out of the nurse's grasp while she was chatting idlely with one of the adults, and attempted an all out sprint to the room his mom was in.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
She was pondering how on earth she could get Shippo to like her more, but she knew it was hopeless. Shippo loved his original mom way more than he would ever love Kagome.  
  
Then she saw Shippo bounding towards her. Maybe he really did like her! She looked around adn saw the door to his mom's hospital room. She just had to stand there...  
  
Shippo had personally requested to see his mom, but all they could let him do was see the room in which she was held. How sad...  
  
But Kagome was never the one to lose hope. She spread her arms out wide, hoping that Shippo was running - or sprinting - towards her and not the door.  
  
Shippo's POV  
  
Shippo was too blinded by his hatred towards Kagome and the enthusiasm of seeing his mom, that he didn't see where he was going. Suddenly, he hit something soft.  
  
He instantly felt arms wrap around his tiny frame. As he struggled free, he felt the arms loosen and he quickly jumped free. He turned to see who he bumped into, expecting to say sorry for his actions.  
  
But as soon as he saw the face, all his feelings turned to rage.  
  
"STOP IT!" he stated as he shook with anger, "you are NOT my mom, and you will NEVER be!" Wow, that felt good.  
  
He looked up at his new mother's face and was shocked as he saw one delicate tear run down its length. All his rage was instantly replaced with guilt.  
  
"Oops" was all he managed to say.  
  
~.~END FLASHBACK~.~  
  
A tear threatened to spill from her vibrant-blue orbs, and when it did, her shoulder-length raven-black hair soaked it up. That memory was too painful (A/N: Why shouldn't it be?)  
  
She looked around and her gaze landed on Shippo, standing on the other sidewalk across from her, a mischievous grin was plastered on his face. That's when the realization hit her. She was in the middle of the road.  
  
She tried to see if there were any cars, but it was too late. A shiny red porche (A/N: Spelling?) was coming at her, fast. She turned to move, but her feet were stuck, she was frozen with shock.  
  
Before she knew it, the car had slammed into her torso, sending her flying five feet away and slamming her head onto the sidewalk.  
  
She managed to take a small glance at the driver. She noticed he was looking at his car.  
  
'The nerve of that guy!' she thought, 'he cares more about the dent in his car than another person!' Before she put her head down, she took a quick glance at the driver's profile.  
  
'He has such long silver hair' she thought, 'And," she almost gasped, but she couldn't since her lungs were too badly damaged. 'Are those... Amber eyes?' (A/N: Guess who?)  
  
Her astonishment was cut short as she heard him lift his car's hood.  
  
"That jerk." She managed to choke out before it all went black...  
  
A/N: Aaand, Tah - Dah! Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me please! Ugg... This might take a while I don't have Microsoft Word and right now I'm technically using the schools computer. I'm soooo tired I had to write this 3 times because my computer froze each time before I got to send it... crappy piece of crap (such original language...)  
  
Je ne (what the hell does that mean?) 


	2. Inuyasha

A/N: Ugg... so... cold! As I'm writing this, I am huddled in a blanket, curled up on the livingroom floor. Not the ideal way of writing this, but hey! It works! ^_^  
  
Disclamer; I don't own Inuyasha. *sees more lawyers with shiny guns* Umm... I said I didn't own it, do you want me to say I do? *lawyers stare* I own Inuyasha! *lawyers start shooting* Ok, I don't. Make up your minds already...  
  
BTBYC (I really do hope you know what it means so I wont have to go through the trouble of telling it to you)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha (Guess who's in this chappie!)  
  
Blink. Blink. "Omagosh!" Close. "NOO!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi started shaking her daughter furiously, all the while chanting "You can't go back to sleep! You can't!"  
  
"That's enough Mrs. Higurashi" The doctor siad sharply, "shaking her like that might bring her back into that coma. Who knows how long she may sleep, she hit her head pretty hard last week."  
  
'Coma? Last week? Sidewalk??... Shippo!' Kagome jerked her head up with amazing speeds. Everyone around her seemed to be shocked at the sudden movement; that is, except for the doctor, he seemed to always seem so expressionless.  
  
"Where's Shippo?!" She glanced around the room, only to see her friends and family staring wide-eyed at her - and then there was her doctor. Not seeing who she was looking for, she just sighed and flopped her head back on the pillow.  
  
With a creak the door to Kagome's room opened and a young lady only a little older than Kagome came in, dressed in a nurses outfit carrying a food tray.  
  
"I've noticed you were awake and I brought you some lunch" A warm smile played across the girl's face, "my name is Rin, I am your nurse"  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I am Kagome's mother: Mrs. Higurashi" She held out her hand and Rin kindly took it. She went on explaining who was around them, "starting farthest away from Kagome is Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Souta, and Hojo"  
  
Kagome's three closest friends: Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were slowly drifting away from Kagome. After thier high school years they all moved to different colleges. They wrote to each other constantly, always wanting to be informed on all the latest gossip and events that had taken place. Over time the emails lessened until there were no more, now the only person Kagome ever got email from was Ayumi. Maybe it was because they had promised to be best friends forever, or maybe it was because they were so alike in thier behaviors it was only natural, much like the way Eri and Yuka were. Probably the latter.  
  
Also, everyone that knew Kagome could tell that Hojo really liked her, wait, not liked, more like obsessed over. He followed her everywhere, you could call him a stalker but in his defence he'd say something like, "I'm just looking out for Kagome, an attractive woman like her shouldn't be walking the streets alone." It was amazing how only friends and random people noticed, yet her family, well, mom was compleatly immune to understanding what all of it meant.  
  
"I only want to look out for her, those injuries are no laughing matter. I really do care that deeply for her!" Hojo pointed out when everyone started giving him sly looks.  
  
"Aww! Thats so swe--"  
  
"Rin, do you know where Shippo is?" Kagome interupted. She didn't like it when her mom fussed over her like that when Hojo would bee all sweet. Don't get her wrong, Hojo was every bit a gentleman, sometimes it was too much. Kagome never really had an interest in him.  
  
"Oh yeah sure, he's in the lobby playing with the other chlidren. I coul take you there if you - " The doctor gave her a look that said she wasn't in well enough condition. "Well, he' swith the other children in the lobby."  
  
Rin went out the door and came back in again, "Oh yeah. Dr. Sesshomaru, you're needed in room 6."  
  
"Wait! Before you go Dr. Sesshomaru, when will Kagome get better?" Asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Probably 2 months" (A/N: I have no clue how long in would take with all those broken bones and stuff, so lets just say 2 months.)  
  
~.~2 Months Later~.~  
  
Two months for Kagome were the slowest of her life. There was not much to do except for staring at the occasional fly at her window. It was a wonder how she hadn't snapped from the bordom yet.  
  
When those months passed, and she finally got out of bed; she was stiff from inactivity for 2 months.  
  
"Ugg, and they thought arthrightis manly occured in old people..." She groned as she attempted to move her leg.  
  
"Umm, honey, maybe you should take it easy for a while."  
  
"M-mom?! How did you get in here? I thought visiting hours were from 4 p.m till 6 p.m, and it's 9 in the morning!"  
  
"The... nurse let me in, she... said it was ok since it's the day you get out of bed..." Whew. Yay mom!  
  
"But why did you have to come this early?" She wasn't about to let her mom get away without first telling why she was here.  
  
"To... see you take your first steps... in those 2 months."  
  
'How long is she gonna keep this up? This was getting irritating' "Why are you really here?"  
  
"Sweetie, what do you mean?"  
  
"Mo~om!"  
  
"Oh get on with it!" A silver-haired man appeared from the doorway, "I was just about to sneak out and leave till I remembered my car. Who knew women could have such boring conversations"  
  
"Hey! I know you!" Yet confusion was written all over her face, "you're the guy from that Barney episode! The guy that did the dancing in that one show!" Heck. If you can't beat 'em make fun of 'em!  
  
"You watch Barney? I pity you..."  
  
" No, but my little brother does! So you arn't that guy from Barney then?"  
  
"No dumass! I'm the guy who's car you slammed into, and is now here to sue you for the damages done to it!"  
  
"Jerk ass..." (A/N: Yay I get to use my line in this fanfic!) Realization started to form memory bubbles.  
  
"Hey! Your car slammed into me! How can I slam into a car?!"  
  
"Well you just did." Great answer... "and I'll just skip to the point, the lawsuit starts in a week. And since there's no further reason for me to be here, I'll just go."  
  
And with that, he slammed the door and left.  
  
"Well that was interesting!" Was Mrs. Higurashi's failed attempt to start another conversation.  
  
"Evil monkey crud..." (A/N: Hey! Another one of my lines!)  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long delay in my fanfic. But the thing is, I went to camp for a whole week. And can you imagine that long from your computer?! Anyhoo... I'm really sorry and I'll try to update more often. Oh yeah, I'm only 12 so please don't expect much from me...  
  
Je ne (Still don't know what it means so please explain it to me) 


End file.
